Babysitting?
by BlackRoseDragon89
Summary: When Lucy heard the front door bell go off, she never expected to see Lahar. While talking to her, he brings up a little job for her to do. Of course she accepts, but regretted the job when he told her to babysit Cobra while they get the prison fixed. She wished she never accepted the job. But maybe she'll change her mind. ADOPTED FROM HORSEJUMPER88! Really Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Minna! How have you been! Today is the day where I use horsejumper88's (Jumper-san's) story. I would like to say THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN! But anyway I hope you all enjoy it! Chapter 1 and 2 are the same, and I'll be making the chapters after that. But I won't be updating today, maybe tomorrow. But in the author note that create will explain everything else. Any way...Without a further a due...**

* * *

**Chapter 1!**

I sighed when I finished the next chapter to my novel. It flowed nicely with the story, but I just don't like how some of it went. I sipped my tea, and read over the chapter for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

When I put my tea down, the door bell rang. I looked at the window, and saw no Natsu coming in. I smiled in victory. The Flamebrain finally learns how to ring a door bell, and come in through the door! I thought happily.

I got out of my seat, and walked over to the door. Once I opened it up, I paled.

It was Lahar.

I remember the job my team and I toke a few days ago, and they ended up destroying half of the town. Like always, the mayor didn't give us any reward money, and I'm having trouble trying to pay my rent, but my main focus right now is Lahar, who is raising an eyebrow at me.

I stepped aside, and welcomed him in my apartment. I saw Lahar sit down on my couch, and fold his arms over his chest. He looked at me, and motioned for me to sit down in front of him.

I nodded, closed the door, and walked over to the other couch right across from him. I sat down, and put my hands on my lap, waiting for what he has to say about the town we partly destroyed.

"Well, Ms. Heartfillia," Lahar said. I felt my self starting to sweat. "I have a job for you, and I'm hoping you can accept it," He said looking into my eyes.

I nodded, happy that it wasn't about half of the town being destroyed. "I accept. What is it, Lahar?"

"I was wondering if you could, how do I put this?" He thought for a second. "Babysite one of the prisoners from the country's prison. Makarov already approved of this, so you don't have to worry," He said casually.

I regret accepting the job. "If you don't mind me asking, who is the prison I'm taking care of?"

Lahar gave me a very, very small smile, and gestured towards the door.

My eyes widened when the person appeared when the door opened. He has spiky crimson hair, a scar going across his right eye, and the other eye is colored black. He has nicely tanned skin and has smirk on his face.

It was Cobra.

I gulped, and looked at him up and down. He has grown quiet muscular since I last saw him, and a little more handsome, but that's beside the point.

Standing three feet away from me is a dangerous criminal, with no bonds to hold his magic, or himself. I looked at Lahar, and he motioned for Cobra to sit down.

The Poison Dragon Slayer sat down next to me, and I felt a little uneasy. I looked over to my left, and saw him stare at me. I quickly turned my head to Lahar, hoping for more details.

"What do you want me to do while babysitting, Cobra?" I asked.

"Well, we will be sending you to a different location. If any dark mages find out about him being in a town, he or she will certainly tell the guild master. They would come to get him, and hurt you in the process," Lahar explained. "So, I figured if we sent you to a secret location, you'll be a little safer there. As for the job, just feed him, give him water, and take care of him. If he gives you any trouble, call Doranbolt or I, and we will take him to an other willing mage. You two will arrive at the train station at seven o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. I expect you to be up, packed, and ready. Have a good night."

I watched as he got up, and left. I looked over to Cobra, and saw him have a calm face on. I got up from the couch, and walked into the kitchen. I heard foot steps behind me, and looked over my shoulder. Cobra was following me into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets.

"So, what do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Anything will be fine." He said sitting down on one of the chairs.

I nodded, and went back to cooking, feeling his piercing gaze on my back.

* * *

**Yes short, but I will be updating so please be patient! ~~~Janee Yadi-san out to the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Minna! Chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I looked over my shoulder, and saw Cobra sitting on the couch, staring off into space. I sighed, and went back to drying a plate that I just washed.

After a while of silence, I looked at him. He started to watch something on the Lacrima. I finished drying the dishes, and walked over to the couch. I sat down next to him, and glanced up at him. He gave me a side look, and went back to watching the Lacrima.

"What movie are you watching?" I asked tiredly.

Cobra looked at me. "A horror movie,"

"Which one is what I meant,"

"Nightmare on Elm Street," Cobra answered looking at the Lacrima.

I just nodded, and stood up. Cobra glanced at me again, and then watched the TV. I sighed, walked into my bedroom, and closed the door behind me. I changed into my pajamas, and looked at the time.

9:30. Time to go to bed.

I walked out of my room, and over to Cobra. He is still watching the horror movie. I came out at the wrong time, and saw something scary. I squealed, and ran back into my room. On the other side of the door, I hear Cobra laughing. How embarrassing… I thought turning red.

He laughed even harder, giving me a hint that he read my mind. I turned redder, and slid down the door. Once my butt hit the floor, I heard Cobra turn off the Lacrima and some movement-almost like shuffling.

I knew that he was going to bed, and quickly got up. I started to lie down on my bed until the bad thoughts entered my head.

What if Cobra tries to kill me in my sleep? He is a criminal after all. What if he rapes me in my sleep? Now that is just too wrong to even think about.

I let out a sigh and fully layed down on my bed. I turned to my side, and looked out the window, wishing that my parents were still here, telling me that everything is going to be okay. They would also tell me that I'm doing the right thing with helping Lahar and (possibly) the Magic Counsel.

I closed my eyes, and soon saw the pink haired dragon slayer that is known as Salamander, and my best friend.

Natsu Dragneel.

What would he be thinking of if he found out that I'm babysitting Cobra, someone who almost killed him, and Erza? I know he might flip, but how bad will it be? Will he try to find me if he found out? Will he even help?

I just shook my head, those questions may become reality, but I knew better then to worry about it now. I turned over in my bed, and stared at the door. It didn't move an inch. I then concluded that I will be safe sleeping tonight.

My eyes shot right open when I heard something moving in the living room. I slowly sat up, and looked at my alarm clock.

12:08 AM.

What is going on in there? I thought. I got out of bed, grabbed my keys, and slowly opened the door.

Cobra was just getting off the floor while rubbing his head. He looked at me with his eye, and groaned.

I concluded that he feel off the couch. I walked over to him, and held out my hand. I don't know what in my right mind that possessed me to do this, but I did.

Cobra grabbed my hand, and I held onto it. I started to lead him through the living room, and into my bedroom. He looked at me confused, and I gave him a just-go-along-with-it look. I layed near the window, and moved over to give him some room. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I just stared at him.

"Look, it's very early in the morning, and I don't do this with anyone," I continued to give him a look, hoping that he will go along with it. "So just get in the bed, and sleep. And don't think about doing anything funny, Dragon boy."

I layed down, and closed my eyes. I felt him getting comfortable, and started to relax. Then, I felt my self drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

**Hey next chapter thing will be an authors' notefrom me about all my stories and when they will be updated. Please be patient! Janee~~ Yadi-san Out to the next chapter!**


	3. Authors' Note

**Hello Minna! Yes I know that I'm not updating regularly like I think I promised...don't really remember! Sorry! But still I know my readers are expecting me to update. But I'm not really to. Okay now here comes a long story that will make you bored. Okay Let me tell you, I'm in 8th grade right now and is kind of stuck doing 50 tons of non stop homework. I do have time today for updating and stuff, but still, today I'm half busy. I have TWO celebrations today. One is my birthday (I'm turning Fourteen today! YAY!), and I'm celebrating Thanksgiving. really tough today you know. And today I'm completing a bunch of other stuff so i'll make a list. **

**1) Cleaning (Worst thing on a birthday) **

**2) Shower (Normal)**

**3) some homework (I hate this because I have two projects) **

**4) Study for MAP test (Sucks because I have to get over 20% improvement on it! :()**

**5) Babysit my cousins when their playing on my bro's N64 (Their monsters!) **

**6) Greet family members ( Were having a party so yeah, there's a lot) **

**7) Update Fanfiction (Since I don't have any family members that are around my age that are female. I do, but their not coming to my party. I'm alone for the rest on the night and wont be able to have fun so writing is the only thing I can do for that moment.) **

**8)Eat (Normal)**

**9) Saying good byes to everyone (I hate it when their all around my and trying to get a hug out of me.) **

**10) And so many more! I'm so sad...And it's my birthday too...**

**And all this, plus more, has to be completed by Today and to extra hours tomorrow. So I will sleep at 1:00**** A.M**** wake up at six in the morning to finish homework. So I'll be a zombie by then and I have to do all that. Anyway about my stories...**

**1) A New Day (HOLD AFTER UPDATE)**

**I will update, I have the chapter half done. Finishing up the lemon. I will not update it anymore until around December 16-30 around there, not sure. So yes it will do into HOLD for now until then, sorry to my readers, I have been trying to update, but after my brother cracked my laptop screen (Don't ask) and with homework pile to finish and essays for Washington D.C I have trouble updating. So sorry!**

**2) Replacement (HOLD)**

**I cannot update until December 16-30. I'm sorry, I cant believe that It's only meant to be 5 chapters and I cant even update till chapter 3. *Sighs* **

**3) One-shots that I'm creating. **

**Yes I know I shouldn't be, but hey, what am I supposed to do, I can't stop. I have to keep writing. BUT there is one thing, right now I'm slowly getting into lemons, so yeah, other than the story of Replacement and Babysitting? and that one-shot that I completed. most of them are going to be lemons. Yes at one point there will be a yaoi (For Beba-san, my friend) lemon. Tonight I will try to make updates for it, I wont be able to finish some of my stories. **

**So For now, I will be updating only "Babysitting?" because eI cant really think of anything for Rolu's and Zercy's. I can't stop thinking of Cobra X Lucy. So yes there will be MULTIPLE PAIRING for the one-shots. but anyway. Quick reminder I will ONLY update Babysitting? nothing more nothing less. Other than one-shots. There will mbe holiday one-shots coming in. **

**So by the way to those who have no clue of what I'm talking about, just go check my profile thing, you'll see. By the way. PLEASE GO VOTE ON MY POLL I REALLY NEED THIS, THATS THE ONLY WAY I'LL FIGURE OUT MY PLOT FOR ONE-SHOTS. PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! But if you don't want to, you don't have to. I know I don't have many readers, but I still enjoy the amount of readers that I have, **

**Mikey-nii : You know your really talkative today... **

**Yadi-san (me) : Shut up!**

**Mikey-nii : Make me!**

**Yadi-san : Fine, I'll make you and me into OCs in "A New Day" and make you fall in love with another OC other than the ones that I already have! **

**Mikey-nii : Nooo! anything but that! change it *sees me typing the new chapter* (WILL ACTUALLY HAPPEND LATER ON IN THE STORY)**

**Yadi-san : Nope. TO LATE! *Brother goes to corner depressed* Any way I do hope everyone enjoys their day! I love you all and before I say anything else! Thank you Jumper-san!**

**By the way, I've failed to send a disclaimer recently, I don't own Fairy Tail! I wish I did...**

**Any way...I hope everyone enjoys their Thanksgiving, while I celebrate my Birthsgiving (Birthday +Thanksgiving). Have a nice day. Darn this is one LONG authors note... **

** - Yadi-san/ Mikey-nii out! see you soon! Specail thanks to everyone that I've ever talked to! Janee~~~~~!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Minna! Yes I know I kinda made this romance story fast but still, what was I supposed to do. I'm a Loveless Romantic...sad. Anyway, how has everyone been! So Yes I know that I haven't been updating recently. and that's kinda my brother's fault...not really mine. **

**Mikey-nii- MY FAULT! HOW!**

**Me- Well you were the one who bothered me all day, asked me to watch One Piece with you, even though I'm on episode 287 and about 3 months ago we were making a bet, Whoever watches 35 episodes of their anime, mine being Naruto and yours being Fairy Tail, I nearly saw 70 episodes, that person got the laptop. I could have been updating my story, But no you had to take it. even though you only saw 3 EPISODES AND THAT'S IT! **

**Mikey-nii- Let go of that already. I don't owe you anything. **

**Me- Oh you owe me big time, I watched all those episodes and didn't even receive the reward and then about a month ago, you took all the anime from this laptop, and when I wanted to see Naruto you know what it said, it said that I can't access ANY of the anime's. Which means, that ALL of the anime's that we have worked hard to download since last year is now gone! That file had nearly 1000 episodes of anime, and I was planning to watch it all over again! But NO the moron just had to mess them up...WHY!? T-T **

**Mikey-nii- Well I'm not sorry. *Gets jumped on by me* *Fighting* **

**Me- *Won the fight, but lost the war* I got my revenge. But anyway...Lucy could you the Disclaimer, to tired...**

**Lucy- Sure! Yadi-san doesn't own Fairy Tail. Hiro-san does. **

**Me- Now back to the story...**

* * *

Chapter 3

Lucy's POV

I awoke in the middle of the night(Around 2), only to feel tight arms around my waist. I open my eyes slowly and tried to see who it was, by turning my body. But failed when I felt the arms surrounding my waist becoming stronger not letting me move or anything. I felt something hard against my back. Then I felt something snuggle into my neck and I could feel a slow breathing pattern. I also feel the persons chest move as it breathed. This chest was too flat to tell it was a women. So I deducted it to be a man's chest. I blushed furiously. What would a man be doing in my bed? I thought to myself. Wait I smelled something in the air. It wasn't Natsu's sent, so it can't be him, Nor gray. Who could it be? Then everything came back to me.

Cobra...

Crap, I forgot that he was here. I blushed into a deeper red. But then I felt my self being turned slowly. I was going to try to escape from his grasp, but I was to curious to what he was trying to do. Then when he successfully turned me around, he tugged me into his chest. All while still being asleep. I saw that he didn't have any pants or a shirt on. And only slept in his boxers. He slowly moaned while I tried to shift myself to become comfortable. I blushed into an even darker red. Darker than his hair, I began to squirm as his hands rested closer to my butt. I tried to move my hands to his chest so that I could push him from me, but I couldn't. his hands were to tight around me. I blushed at the thought that had just come to me. However, it was the only way for me to wake him up.

I began to move closer to him. he seems to like it though. He groans a little. I moaned by accidentally, as I feel his rock hard abs and chest against my breast. I felt his hands groping my ass. That's when I snapped. I wasn't going to be sexually harassed by a criminal. I quickly pushing myself off of him. Making me slightly lay on my side on the edge f my bed. I suddenly blushed as I see that Cobra wake up and slowly lean towards me and growls lowly. I flinch. And slowly feel shivers going through my spine. As Cobra came closer towards me. I accidentally leaned to back and i fell off the bed. I braced myself before I feel the hard cold ground. As I fell, I do feel a thud but the recoil from it was reduced. I slowly open my eyes and widen them. I looked above at my hero and saw non other than my client.

"Cobra...Th-" I say. interrupted as Cobra suddenly smashed down into my lips giving me a furious kiss. I squirmed and tried to hit him. But I couldn't. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. I couldn't move my legs anymore as I felt his legs surround mine and this rendered me motionless. I wasn't kissing him back. Until about a few moments. I couldn't resist anymore. So I just gave up. I gave in and started to give in and kiss back. Our lips caressed each other softly. Then after moments, he asked for an entrance. I gave him that entrance. I moaned in bliss. As he kissed me, my face was as red of his hair, possibly darker. Just when I was running out of breath, he separated from the kiss. Saliva came in a form of string that came out of our mouths as we panted.

"Cobra..." I pant. hardly being able to say anything. "Thank you."

He leaned down laying on me. Placing his head on the crook of my neck.

"Your welcome...Lu~" He whispered. I shivered. I don't know why I kissed him back. I mean, I hardly even know him. Why would I kiss his soft...smooth...perfect lips... _WAIT SNAP OUT OF IT!_

I then hear a chuckle. It was from Cobra, I blushed deeply as I suddenly remember that he could _HEAR_ my mind. I look at him as he stares into my eyes. I blush lightly. But it soon disappears.

"Lu~. We should go to bed, we don't want to be late in the morning. Lahar gets angry when we're late." I whispers into my ear. I nod in response. He slowly stands up and lets go of my wrists and allows my legs move. unfortunately, as I lift myself a little, Cobra stops me from moving any further as I try to move to the bed. Cobra suddenly picking me up bridal style. I blushed once more. Why am I blushing?! It doesn't make any sense! I mean, I'm not falling for him right. I mean that was just a kiss. But Maybe I am, maybe I'm not I don't know. I just met the new kind of Cobra, I wasn't expecting him to make a move on me.

"Lu~! Lu~!" Says Cobra, Snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked. He just chuckled and gave me his signature grin. I smile back at him for no reason. Why am I acting so familiar with him. Why am I acting like the super shy girlfriend of a super bad boy. I cuddle into his chest making myself comfy. I closed my eyes. I felt Cobra place me down on the bed. And hover above me, but soon leaned back and fell beside me. He pushed my body against his rock hard upper body. I blushed. I could hear a small groan. He lowered his head down and gave a small kiss on the lips and place his hands on my waist and rested his head on top of mine. I blushed.

"Goodnight Lu~!" He whispers.

"G-g-goodnight d-d-dragon b-boy." I stutter. I smirks and pulls me even closer.

There was only one thing going through my mind,

_"Am I falling for Dragon Boy" _

_I fell asleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day..._

* * *

_Thanks you minna! I enjoy your reviews and the amount of people that follow my story. And thank you Jumper-san! For letting me adopt it. And Right now I have an awesome idea! Anyone that wants to be told in the intro **(You know how I have that small segment where I talk with Mikey-nii) you could PM me** if you want to. I would gladly put you in the next chapter. I'll be sending you the words I will say so that YOU could decide for your self. Anyway...Janee~~~~_

_ Yadi-san/Mikey-nii out!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Minna-san! Sorry I haven't been able to update any of my stories! I have been so busy! And I have a confession to make...**

**Redfoxfan-san : ****What Is it Yadi-san? (Guest)**

**Jumper-san: ****I would also like to know. (Guest)**

**Mikey-nii: Yeah Yadi-san? What's up? *Smirks evily***

**Yadi-san(Me)- I have not ben updating because...I've been only updating and posting this on my facebook pages. (That I admin.) I will be posting on there and I will give you a link to all three! I hope you like them! I have one group, where if you want to join you can, (By the way this is all on facebook.) **

**Jumper-san: She'll give you the Links in the end of the chapter! **

**Yadi-san: Yes and sorry, with school, even that has been going slower...  
Redfoxfan-san: I support you either way! **

**Mikey-nii: I hope everyone likes the pages! **

**Yadi-san: Could someone do the disclaimer...**

**Lector: Yadi-san doesn't own Fairy Tail**

**Yadi-san: When did you get here? **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Cobra POV**

When I woke up, my arms were rapped around Lu. I smile as her face is in my chest, and I could feel her warm breath against my chest. I feel her hands moving onto my chest. I moan. I could feel her soft small hands caress my ribs. I moan even more. I want her, right now. She's my mate either way. I know this because there is a purple insignia, that surrounds her neck. That I can only see. and the only way anyone can see it is if I officially mate with her and claim her then. that's the only way anyone else could notice that she is mine, and it warns of other male dragon slayers to get away, or else the mate will go berserk. I have the same thing as her. Since it works both ways. But the thing is that, she doesn't realize that she has my mating mark.

I have to control myself. I don't want to force her. But maybe, I might work, with her wanting to do it right now. Maybe. But either way, I have to get ready to leave with Lu to meet with Lahar and Doranbolt. I slowly lean down to try to give a kiss to Lu. But she beat me to it. As I leaned down towards her she pushes her soft lips into mine. My eyes widen, but I kiss back almost immediately.

I tug her closer towards me, I grab the back of her head, pulling her into a deeper intimate position. I feel her hands slide around my neck. I quickly grab the cover over both if us. I ask for an entrance, while moaning slightly, and she gladly excepted. I play along her tongue, fighting for dominance. I win, I move my position from where it was. I was now hovering over Lu, but still kissing her. She tasted so good. Her hands swiftly maneuvering through my hair. Her body pushing up against me, I moan. I can't believe that she's actually putting herself into me. I think that she might give me a chance to make her officially my mate.

But then I realize something. That maybe she's half asleep. Or maybe not. I hear her thoughts.

"Why am I doing this again? I mean I did really like how he kissed me earlier. I mean he was really rough and so...so...delicious,"

I smirk into her lips. I start to move my hands over her curvy body, moving under her shirt, I feel her soft skin on my hands. I groaned into her mouth. I can't believe that she's excepting this. I mean I was partly at fault for Nirvana. But the thing is, I don't even know why I have feelings for this girl, she doesn't either. But for some weird reason, I end up wanting her. And the more she's away from me the more I want to do naughty things with her. I then reach up into Lu's bra from under her shirt. I unbuckle it. I began to move it out of the way so that I could feel the soft mounds that I enjoyed staring at the moment I met her.

I can't wait to go further into my plans but I suddenly heard a cough from behind me. I stop and back away from Lu's delicious mouth. I know who interrupted us. Doranbolt. I glared at him, making him shiver and cower a little.

"What do you want, Doran." I growl angrily. He just interrupted me in the middle of something.

"Well it's time to go. Could you guys do that later? I mean right now we need to get a move on." He says, with a blush on his face. However I just fall into a panting Lu. My face landing on Lu's perfect breast. I breath her sent in.

"Fine, But could you give us some privacy, we need to get some clothing on." I say, loud enough for Doranbolt to here. I seriously am getting sick of this guy. First he kept me inside that cage thing, then he forces me into here. And when I actually enjoy it and actually start to to have fun with Lu, he come in and interrupts us! Doranbolt swiftly moved towards the door and but stopped.

"Don't do any funny business right now, Lahar will get annoyed." He says to both of us. I wait until he closes the door. Once he does, I snuggle into Lu.

"Cobra," She purrs, I smirk and look into her brown orbs intently. "We have to get ready. I wouldn't want to be late." I groan into her breast, I know that she's blushing. Her mounds are so big and comfy. I breath in her scent. I don't want to leave this. I want to stay. But unfortunately I have to get up. I lift myself in a heave and get off the bed. I walk over to the rectangular cabinet that had my shirt and pants. I put them on. I heard Lu stand up and grab her clothing that was opposite from where I was. I glanced over to the blond beauty and saw that she only wore short shorts and a ruffled tank top. I smirk.

I walk over to her and hug her from behind. Forcing her to not being able to move. I lean in into the crook of her neck, and lean back to nibble onto her ear.

"Lu~!" I purr. "I want to continue once we get ready at our new place. I hope you get_ READY_."

I feel her shiver and moan under my hold. I breath her sent once more and let her go. She quickly runs into the bathroom, I chuckle. I can't wait. I HEAR what she was thinking.

_Damn Dragon Boy, I can't believe that I'm falling for you..._

_I smirk. I whisper, knowing she can't hear me, "Me neither, Lu. Me neither..." _

* * *

**Yes I'm really sorry I haven't been updating much (at all). I have been extremely busy. Anyway, I will give you the links with my admin name if you want to drop by and say hey. (all on facebook)**

/yaoifantasy911 Admin: ~Yuffie~

**/WeAreTheStarsOfThisGuild Admin: ~Levy~**

** .fansl Admin: ~Wendy Marvell~ **

**Yes, the first one is yaoi (Boys love) And to those who love Yaoi (Me!), you could join our group. Its also on facebook**

**/groups/YaoiFansForever/ Myself: Yadi Arteaga**

**I hope you enjoy! sorry if it's short. please be patient! Janee~~! Until next time, **

**Everyone here Out~!**


End file.
